military teenage supeheroes
by immature superheroes
Summary: the characters of austin and ally get an action packed adventure when they start to change meraculously, they will test the bonds of their ability see if they can beat the odds as individuals and as a team get ready to ASSEMBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this just came to me from watching Austin and ally and the avengers soooo lets get started**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing once so ever sooooo yeah**

_The air is icy to a touch but my perspiration blocks the sensation from my exhausted body. My adrenaline pumps through my veins; my heart is a drum beating to the rhythm of my breath, fast and deep. About a month ago I was on the verge of being a famous musician, my girlfriend didn't have stage fright anymore and was going to go to that prestigious music school in New York, what was it... uh... oh yeah M.U.N.Y, my best friend was going to LA for a creative filmography school, and my other friend was, well she was going with my girlfriend, apparently they also have mangers study and she was also looking in to being a director. We were all going to be so successful - until something horrible happened. Now, I'm in a star spangled military outfit with a shield, and above superhuman strength, speed, stealth, and senses, theirs a 30ft green monster beside me fuelled by emotion, my best friend is in a government archery suit with a high tech bow and arrow in his hands, my girlfriend is in a (yes military) slick all black suit, strapped to her right leg was an Astra a-80 and to her left was a Beretta 92g-sd/69g-sd and on her back was an AK4,bullets strapped across her chest and she wore black auto suction gloves wow she looked sexy hmmm any way, a god is floating a little above the ground and a 10 year old boy is in an advance metallic war suit that he made himself (yeah it's who you think). We all are completely different but we share one common goal, even though were all bloody and bruised up and probable going to die we still fight even though theirs billions of them and only six of us we fight, to the little kid, infants, elderly, adults, and even teenagers like ourselves we protect, and to the innocent people who died because these evil bastards we… _**AVENGE …**

Chapter One: WHAT THE F…

Austin Moon woke up in a cold sweat his was breathing hard and his heart increased every minute, 3:00 am, is what was read on the clock.

"damn" is all he could say because for the most part he was speechless, this has been happening for weeks now and the weird part is that he doesn't have any nightmares or dreams at all just nothing then all of a sudden he's awoken drenched in sweat and breathing like he ran a mile.

Now he's so use to it that he shrugs it off and tries to go back to sleep but it's made hard sense his bodies still shaken from the burst of movement, 3:15, he is still awake, 3:20, drifting off, 3.30, complete snoring.

_Sunday ,Sonic boom 1:00pm in the afternoon_

Ally Dawson is behind the counter selling a keyboard to Nelson the 10 year old boy who doesn't process everything right causing obvious mistakes.

"Nelson isn't this like your fifth key board already?" "uh well I like to collect them" "but they call $50 each how are you coming up with this kind of money ?" "Uh what is this 20 questions geez Ally" Nelson then walks off with his new keyboard. Austin then enters with Dez.

"Dude it happened again" "yeah but now I'm used to it" "so when it happens there's no dreams no nightmares, what triggers it" "I seriously have like no clue man but at least I'm not losing sleep over it anymore" "yeah but I still think you should tell your parents or think about going to a psychiatrist" "oh no, I'm not making a big deal out of this" "making a big deal out of what?" Ally asked walking over to Austin and Dez.

"Oh how Austin keeps waking up in a cold sweat, tired, without a nightmare or dream at all losing sleep over it" "Deeeezzzz!" Austin says shocked and annoyed "is that true Austin?" "yeah but I wasn't planning on telling anybody" he shoots a look at Dez "I think you should see a psychiatrist" "that's what I said".

"GUESS WHOS GOT A JOB AT THE COMIC BOOK STORE" Trish said entering the store "which one" asked Dez "why does it matter?" Trish asked "because there's one by the book store which is really tedious and the clerk is a jerk and there's one by Cheese out of my league "yeah that's the one I'm working at" "yeah that one's great the clerk is really cool and the have issues of the Avengers" "the avengers?" Trish asked, Austin and Dez turned their heads irritated and disappointed.

"What did I say?" Trish asked Ally "you work at the best comic book store in the mall and you don't who the avengers are" Dez said "nope should I?" Dez was about to get up in anger but Austin taps his shoulder "Dez calm down bro I got this" Austin then faces Trish with a fake serious face "do any of these names remind you of anything Ironman, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Giant man, Wasp, Black widow, Nick Fury anyone?" "nope" " hey you forgot Captain America".

For some reason that name was like a dagger to Austin, his heart started to become more rapid, cold sweat dripped from his fore head and then the room started to spin

**_Monday, Miami elementary school 12:00p.m _**

Nelson is sitting by himself in the cafeteria which is filled with wild kids running around, throwing food, and poorly being tamed by teachers. To him it was just a loss cause these kids are scientifically immature its nature, see there's something's you have to understand about Nelson , the person you see at sonic boom, the one whose clumsy, always makes mistakes and isn't that bright well that's a façade.

"Hey NERD what you doing?" says a chubby boy with a red cape followed by two boys smaller than him, the boy asked referring to what Nelson was doing which drawing a sketch of a metallic arm with detailed labeling and notes on the side.

The boy snatches the drawing and laughs at it "what's this supposed to be uh?" "It's called a drawing Ted oh or are you still lower level of intelligence to know what that is?" " uh shut up baby" " great comeback" "shut up or I'll rip your stupid picture" " you seriously think I have compassion for a piece of paper with a doodle on it please" the boy then tares it in half while his friend laugh, then Nelson got up about to walk off but stops beside the boy.

"You feel good uh? Ripping a piece of paper, did it make you feel strong? You a hotshot now that you tore a completely recyclable tool huh? You know what I hope you feel happy yeah you probable got couple of ladies looking at you yeah because the one thing girls like is a guy who can rip paper" Nelson pats him on the shoulder "good luck with your life man" then walks off.

"Young man" a tall and skinny woman calls to Nelson "young man where are you going?" "Home" "preposterous it's the middle of the school day go back to class boy, now" " my name is Nelson N-E-L-S-O-N not young man or boy, Nelson".

Oh your they boy who is a supposed genius, if that's so why are you here and not in college" "because my resume got lost in your deep condescending tone ,seriously what's with every one today and asking so many questions?" after the last comment he walks off in his previous direction "hey stop young man I'm serious, I should give your parents a phone call for this rude behavior but I'll let you make it, now back to class".

"Listen uh" he looks at the teachers name tag "Ms. Butler, I understand that all you're doing is trying to better a kid's life until the harsh unforgiving world takes their innocent souls and turns it into a heartless being filled with depressing reality but let's be honest, most of these kids are going to be high school drop outs who gets pregnant or gets someone pregnant resulting into the obvious drug problem causing them to either overdose or get sent to rehab were they learn absolutely nothing which because of an incident with their drug dealer sends them to prison were they meet nice masculine woman (puts up air quotations)named bob , and then there are those ones who actually make it to college because of hard work and dedication but then realize the sadistic game of life and becomes a regular player causing them to see that everyone is useless and goes on a murder spree, then there's the one who gets by on daddies money allowing them to become a winey, conceited, pothead whose use to getting what he wants so in actuality the minds your educating are a doped up gay inmate, a psychotic serial killer , and a dick, so keeping me here will allow me to fall in one of those three categories.

"And as for my school work just email it to me" Nelson then walks out of the building leaving the teacher speechless.

**_Monday, Nelson's room 12:45p.m_**

He was laying on his bead when he felt that pain in his chest again, he gets up then walks to his desk, observing the disorganized paper scattered all over each one filled with theories and notes some had sketches with detailed labeling on them, others were just paragraph and paragraph of impossible thoughts then he focused on the broken key boards that he intentionally smashed, then to the wall above the desk witch had different papers each with a sketch of a metallic body part that was labeled and noted all of them taped together to form a picture of a full detailed labeled and noted metallic suit of armor

Then finally he peered his eyes over to were the broken key boards led it was exactly like the picture except that it was the frame of it beside were unfinished metal boots and his bead were two metal gloves that were finish.

The pain in his chest happened again but this time it was much worst like a man slowly piercing you with a knife, he immediately ran to the restroom not bothering to turn on the light he close the door were now his in complete darkness until he takes off his shirt to reveal a blue circle in the middle of his chest, the pain goes down giving him breath of relief.

Before leaving he stares at it for a second "this is my heart".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: okay seriously that could never happen**

**_Tuesday Miami hospital 4:00p.m_**

Austin woke up confused everything was so white and bright he thought he was dead, he tried moving but his arm were connected to a machine by these wires that seemed to be pumping some type of clear fluid in him.

He tried talking but a large breathing tool covered his mouth causing them to move at a minimum {what the hell's going on? where am I? and what are these things hooked to me}?

An hour later he saw five figures enter "who are you?" it slightly shocked him, hearing his own voice, and then he apprehended the breathing tool was removed and the machines and wires were gone too.

"Austin how ya feelin" Ally asked "horrible what happen" he started to sit up and saw that Ally, Dez, and Trish were sitting around the bed looking at him worried and sympathetic " you don't remember?" asked Dez " remember what" " bro you passed out and was unconscious for 24 hours" "seriously?" "Yeah but look, now you're okay, meaning you can leave" Trish said.

"No I am afraid he's not Trish" Mr. Moon's loud voice boomed through the room "what do you mean dad" Austin asked "I just talked to the doctor… son they did an X-ray of your brain to see what could have cause you to pass out and they found a massive tumor on the left side" Mrs. Moon starts to cry on the shoulder of Mr. Moon who was about start bawling himself "son the doc…" he starts to cry "the.. the … doctor says you have 2 more months to live" then they both breakdown and so does Ally, Dez, and Trish.

But Austin was shocked, his body wouldn't move and the room was spinning again, he fell back as the room started to fuzz.

Before he blacked out he could see nurses running in towards him and a doctor coming in with a serious but calm look on his face.

His voice was echoing and far way but Austin could understand what he said " you three kids step outside" Trish, Ally, and Dez did what they were told still crying.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Moon **Its Time!**"

**_Tuesday Miami mall 5:00p.m _**

Dallas was at the cell phone accessory cart working with a difficult customer " well if I get a three month plan then why would I need unlimited texting?" the man asked " because for the last time when the three month plan ends you can just pay the minutes and not and an added texting fee".

"Yeah but what if I don't want to pay the minutes?" "Then you shouldn't buy the phone" "but I want the phone" "then you **have to pay the minutes**" "I don't like to text" "**SO DON'T GET THE DAMN UNLIMATED TEXTING! **"Hey you don't have to yell".

"**YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT!**" then a man came over with a dress shirt and a tie "wow hey what's going on here" " you the manager" "yes I am" "well this person is being very hostile and intolerable" "**OH I'M INTOLERABLE, SAYS THE GUY WHO CAN IRRITATE A FUCKING POPE**" "HEY Dallas! Calm down" the manager than turns to the customer "how about you get free trial with the phone huh?" "Thank you at least _some people _can be courteous" "**OH YOU WANT COURTEOUS HOW ABOUT I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS WILL THAT BE COURTEOUS ENOUGH FOR YA**" Dallas screams out while the guy walks off and the manger has his hand on his shoulders "DALLAS" .

He calms down while the manager has a worried look on his face "hey man what's going on, you're usually calmer than this" "I'm sorry it's … I don't really know, it's like now I don't have my usual chill attitude anymore and everything is pissing me off" "well I can't have you screaming and cursing out our customer so take an early leave to clear your head" "thanks man" Dallas then walks off.

"Yeah maybe after this you won't get angry and lash out at everyone you see" the manager then walks off "I'm always angry".

**_Wednesday 2:00 a.m Bills surf shop _**

Bill was in his store pulling an all-nighter and by that I means getting as high as the heavens my friends with some of his buddies "no but seriously man I swear I saw the hammer of freakin Thor maaan hahaha" "Bill man you're an idiot bro" said a guy sitting on his skate board listening to Bill's crazy "yeah man unbelievable".

"Guys its Billl with three L's" "what ever man hey I gotta get home Toby come on" the two guys started heading out "alright see you guys tomorrow ha those guys".

He then was about to take another hit but something stopped him like something in the air wouldn't allow the blunt to enter he's mouth "_wow a poor sight to see, a god portraying a human to the point he would in hale the mortals poison tsk tsk tsk I'm glad I can take you out of this second class world come brother" _

Bill turns to see a huge man in gold and white armor and a gold cape in his hand he held a Viking designed ax "wow man who are you?"

_"I am __**Azerake first guard of Lord Odin now, **__thy lord has sent me here to retrieve the man humanly named Bill" _"three L's my friend".

Azerake looks at him confused but then shrugs it off _"come brother we must take our leave" _"man you're insane bro come I'm 'bout to close up so go home er something man" _"fine if tho doesn't come easy then hard should suffice"_ Azerake then disappeared leaving blue vanishing energy in his place and reappeared next to Bill grabbed him with one arm lifting him up with unnatural strength " ha…hey man we can talk about this I'll give you anything" _"silence you sound like weakling" _at this time Bill was breaking down " please don't kill me man I don't wanna die ahhhh haaaaaa aah ha ha haaaaaaa please" _"shut up or I will kill you" _Bill made a small squeak but then muted _"ahh that's better now were off" _"but were are we goi…" they disappeared leaving behind blue vanishing energy.

**_5_****_th_****_ dimension of the Multiverse _**

****In the black pit of distant space, showed a glowing white hole carrying a blue ball of energy which consist of an annoyed Azerake and a weeping Bill "where are we man" _"we are in the prime white hole it's the quickest way to Heimdall" _"who?" _"he is the all seeing and hearing god sentry he will send us to __**BiFrost**__"_ "what?" "_It will transport us to __**ASGARD!**__" _"…where" "_stop talking"._

**_Asgard Odin's throne _**

Odin was sitting on a massive chair made with pure gold and emerald, he was angry, **_"Where is Azerake and my son"_** he screamed at his right hand man that kneeled by his throne _"they will be here soon my lord" __**" WELL SOON IS NOT ENOUGH" **_after the burst of anger the oversized silver and white doors open by themselves revealing a woman in in gold and white battle armor and her red hair was in a French braid **_"Laura why have you come in such time of aggravation" _**_"I come with horrid news my lord" __**"WELL GO ON THEN WHAT IS IT ?" **__"There is resistance brewing to try and overthrow tho" __**"HA THERE IS ALWAYS A RESISTANCE TRYING TO OVERTHROW ME" **__"you didn't let me finish sir it is led by Mulgore" __**"HA HA THAT BABALING DRUNK PLEASE HE'S BEEN TRYING TO TAKE MY THRONE SINCE THE DARK AGES"**_

Then Odin's right hand man stood up and faced the God _"sir that may be true but there has been times were Mulgore almost succeeded" __**"IF BY SUCCEEDED YOU MEAN MADE IT TO THE DOOR OF THE ENTRANCE OF THY KINGDOM WHITH A SMALL SIZE MOB BUT WAS EASILY DEFEATED BY THY GAURDS, THEN YES HE HAS MANY OF TIMES.**_

****Then Laura countered "_yes but what's to say he doesn't actually make inside with an army" __**"ARMY OF WHO ICE GIANTS HA LAURA I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT PEASENT WONT BE A THREAT TO US ANY TIME SOON.**_

**_The village of Asgard_**

A man in unkempt animal fur stands on top of a food cart "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN YOU MUST BE TIRED OF FEELING SECOND CLASS TO THAT **LODE SITTING IN THAT MAGNIFACENT PALACE OF HIS **ON HIS ASS NOW WOULD YOU, COME WE CAN OVERTHROW HIM AND TAKE WHATS RIGHTFULLY OURS WE CAN TAKE THAT MAGNIFACENT PALACE AND ALL HIS WEALTH WITH IT BUT YOU MUST BE STRONG WE MUST COME TOGETHER SO WE CAN FINALLY GIVE THAT OVERSIZED INGRANT WHAT HE DISSERVES COMPLETE POVERTY NOW WHO'S WITH ME" he looks down to see that everyone who was listening were now leaving to go back to their daily errands but some stayed to insult him "you and your crazy theories why don't you go get a job instead of sitting on _your_ ass" a man said walking off with his wife "yeah silence those idiotic thoughts Mulgore".

"OKAY TURN NOW BUT WHEN YOUR PRECIOUS ODIN SHOWS HIS TRUE COLORS YOU'LL COME CRAWLING BACK TO…oh why do even try it's never going to happen" Mulgore than jumps off the cart, but is given a dirty look from the carts owner.

He then walks off thinking to himself { oh it will never happen even if I strategically plan out my attack step by step I'll still need an army to take him down}. But then after an hour of walking now where he stumbles upon an old man with a wool gown and hoodie laying on the ground who seem to be wounded in the side "I's tho alright" Mulgore helps the man up" "oh yes I just had a falling out with some young ins" "well you must see someone about that wound" "oh no I'm fine" "there is a bloody hole on your side you are not fine" the old man looked at Mulgore as if he hasn't seen since a long time " Mulgore? He asked "yeah but ho…" "You're the man wanting to overthrow Odin" "that's true bu…" "Well what if I told you I had a way of making that easy for you" "I'd say you're a crazy old fool".

Then the old man turned with a serious expression on his face then his eyes turns glowing blue "**_come boy if you want your dream to come true_**" "what are tho talking about" the old man then grabbed Mulgore and they both disappeared leaving behind mist and ice in their place.

**_Earth Thursday Miami, a dark alley 5:00_**

"mom come on you don't need to be out and about like this you're sick" "ha, oh Dallas I don't count having breast cancer sick" "well I do, now let's get home so you can rest" but before they could even take a, step four men came out of the corners, each carrying a weapon, one of them stood in front he wore white T-shirts and sagging blue jeans holding a bat " well well well what do we have here looks like the couples come out to play" "this is my mom you sickos" "ohh little boy's got a mouth on him" the man said, then Dallas's mom stepped in "please leave us alone" "mmmmmmm sorry can't do that" the men then started walking towards them intimidatingly, one then grabbed the Dallas mom by the collar of her shirt then threw on her on the ground "give me your money" the guy said to Dallas mom "hey leave her alone" Dallas screamed but one guy hit him in the back of the head with a pipe, then all the men went his mom and kicked and beat her till the head leader grabbed her by the hair and pulled a gun to the back of her head.

Because of all the men gathered around he couldn't see anything but he could hear one thing a loud gunshot.

He knew what it meant.

The men separated to Dallas his dead mother, and once he saw her…

Dallas ran toward her crying and screaming, he put his head were her heart was he heard it beat

5 beat's {mom please don't go}

4 beat's {I need you}

3 beat's {those bastards}

2 beat's {**WWHHYYY**}

1 beat {**they're dead all of them**}

0 beat her breath stops she is dead almost immediately

Dallas raised his head staring at the men, an unnatural amount of rage boiling in him, the men are all freaked out because Dallas eyes were now dark green and the only thing that could exit him mouth was a loud deep screaming that didn't match his voice "**YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY I'M GO…UGH**" he felt like he was swelling up he's arms started growing muscles bigger than a body a body builder and long.

"what the hell is happing to him" asked the man with the pipe, Dallas grew bigger his chest started to look like two huge brick blocks his legs grew taller and buffer his skin starts turning green and this whole transformation was the worse pain a man could ever have, it was like ripping off skin then reattach it "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M …UGH … GO UGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**" The Dallas that the men saw as a human was gone now he was this green…monster driven by rage ready to kill the people who triggered hi awake and the person the monster saw first was the woman dead on the ground, then the memories of his human self rushed into his head and the rage grew even bigger, then he turned to the men, who were now looking up at him in amazement and fear then one memory stuck out.

1 beat {**they're dead all of them**} then the monster knew what to do.

he then walk toward men with only one word "**smash!**".

nt here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Chapter three: oh my god**

**_Friday Nelson's house 9:00_**

His room was a complete mess filled with papers covered in notes, everywhere.

He was talking to himself "It's possible completely I know it is, it.

has to be," he was a wearing a tank top, and plaid short's, you could see the center of his chest glowing.

Nelson then smashed a hammer to a key board but then stops, he walks over to the window to see his dad getting into the car and driving off {yes dad is off to work}.

He then grabs three keyboards then started taking them down stairs to the living room. He runs to his room for more (he had a lot of keyboards) he repeats this action till all the keyboards were in the living room, once he returns to his room he picks up and neatly stacks the papers on the ground and then puts them on top of his laptop and carries it all down stairs. "Now, the hard part"

Because he is only ten and he's small carrying the metal suit frame was going to be quite difficult, but that doesn't bother him he just improvise his above level intelligence shall allow him a solution to this conundrum… he is dragging the suit frame to the living room

After that frustration Nelson finally got everything down and was now laying on the grown clicking away on his laptop, he licked working in the living room especially when his dad is at work and his mom is in her classes {they both should be back at 6:00 I have 9 hours to work} yeah nine hours his parents weren't the brightest well not to him anyway but he still loved them, that's why he was doing this.

He kept typing at a rapid speed then he stopped a large surprised smile broke out on his face he got up and started randomly dancing (ha icarly much) he then started screaming "yes I broke into the air force base wooo, but he stops and clears his throat "gotta be professional" he then sits back down and continues typing.

**_10:00 Miami hospital _**

Austin's parents had a worried look on their face not because their son had limited time to live but of … something else. The doctor came to them "do you understand what must happen" "but why now" Mr. Moon asked "because your son is going to die if we don't act now" the doctor said, then Mrs. Moon countered "but what if he dies during the procedure" "that isn't an option trust me" "but how do you know" Mr. Moon asked growing frustrated "because Austin… I don't know how to put this, but let's just say your son was born for this experiment, listen it will work, trust me and then you will see your son achieve wonders he'll something great the leader of a new frontier he will be well a hero.

**_Sonic boom 11:30 _**

Ally was behind the desk gloomily staring at nothing, after the news with Austin she's been well quiet. Dez walked in expression no different from Ally's "hey Dez" Ally said unenthusiastically but he didn't reply back "uh Dez" he still didn't answer, she then walks toward him then waves her hand close to his face "helloowww earth to Dez" nothing so she did the one thing that would snap him out of this trance.

Slowly she arched her foot backward and then with a loud thud slammed into his man parts "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" his all that could be heard.

After the tremendous pain Dez finally calmed down. "Because I'm scared of any other body part you're going to bruise, if you must know I overheard the doctor talking to Austin's parents" Dez said "well" "well apparently he is going into some kind of surgery that's supposed to turn him into a _hero_.

"What" Ally asked "I know that's what I said" Ally ten starts pacing "Ally what's wrong" Dez asked "oh no no no no no no no" Dez was confused but Ally didn't clue him in as matter of fact she was already in the music room.

In the room Ally was opening up a video chat with her mom, after five minutes of buffering she finally got her mom "hey baby how is it?, what's going on, are you having problem with girl issues anything all have to do is asked" " ah thanks mom…cut the bull shit Barbra we've got a problem" "Ally! How dare you talk to your…" Barbra looks at Ally's no bullshit face than turned serious "okay what is it" "I think subject CP is going to be in _the experiment._

"I thought that was a good thing" "yeah but didn't think it would be this early I mean the subjects only 17" "awww does someone have a crush on someone" "ohh screw you now seriously what do we do" "well our mission is done he has successfully been brought up physically and mentally to achieve this goal" " So what now" "we make it back to base and plan out our next move" "but I've been here my whole life.

"Well now we gotta leave I'm going to send your coordinates to Tillermen to send you a helicopter" "ugh that guy creeps me out he's in charge of a the whole underground military base but no ones seen him not even his right hand man" "look we should just keep his lack of appearance away from an electronic device that is managed by the government" Barbra had a serious face expression "I know but…" "no I'm serious I may not be your mother but I'm still your big sister now pack up everything you own and burn anything that could be held against you" "alright" Ally got off the computer and started ripping everything off the walls oblivious that Dez saw everything.

**Sorry this ones short but the others will be extra long for you guys ha inapropriate banter** ****


End file.
